This study is designed to examine the effects of nitrate therapy on fluid and sodium balance, and a variety of neurohormonal measurements in normal volunteers, in an attempt to determine how these variables interact to bring about the observed attenuation of hemodynamic responses in patients on constant nitrate therapy.